Legacy
by Jocasta Silver
Summary: "I knew her mother. She was a Jedi Knight, a master named Arren Kae." There is always more to a story then what its participants will let on.


Author's Note: I first got this idea a few months back, and I've been working on it for a couple of months. I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Star Wars" or "Knights of the Old Republic". They both belong to their respective owners.

Legacy

"_I knew her mother; she was a Jedi Knight, a master named Arren Kae."_-Kreia

Clash. In a training room at the Coruscant Jedi Temple, two young padawans sparred. The brown haired one had barely managed to block her friend's lightsaber with her own green double blade. Arren had always been the aggressive one, the risk taker. That was an advantage in fighting droids perhaps, but Kreia was patient. She exerted very little effort in blocking her friend's blue blade.

All too soon, her friend carelessly left an opening on her left side. An opening Kreia easily exploited. She pivoted, sending her blade smashing into Arren's right arm, knocking her saber from her hand. If they had been using real lightsabers, her friend would be missing her right hand. Instead she only winced at the slight sting the training saber gave her.

"I guess I'm never going to beat you am I?" Arren sighed, pulling her blond hair down from the ponytail she had pulled it into to. In every sparring match they had, Kreia had always emerged as the victor.

"You just need to learn not to lower your defenses," Kreia replied, although she privately felt that Arren would always be vulnerable to a master of Soresu. "Besides, you can beat just about everyone else around here," she added. "Even Zach."

"Still, you're a Consular. Everyone expects me to be better, because I'm training to be a Guardian."

Kreia snorted. Everyone, even some of the Council members expected that all Consulars were sweet and docile pacifists, who never even thought of using their lightsabers. Kreia, however, believed in the teachings of her master Varius Kashtah, who believed that a Jedi should know a little of everything, especially lightsaber combat. Kreia was a Soresu user but she knew the other forms, especially Niman, which had led to the construction of her double-bladed lightsaber.

"Those who say that haven't met you Kree," Arren said. "You're one of the best fighters in the Order."

Kreia smiled at her. No matter what the future held, at least she knew she would not face it alone.

….

Kreia sat, nervously twiddling her thumbs. The Council had requested, no ordered, that she come to the Council chamber today. Butterflies danced in her stomach. She had not been to the Council chamber since her own knighting two years ago. What could the Council possibly want with her? Perhaps they had heard about her secret research on Ajunta Pall, on the theories behind his dark spells. But it wasn't as if she would ever _use_ those spells. It was for research purposes only, of course. Kreia had taken her appointment as a Jedi historian very seriously. She had seen the need to update certain sections of the Archives that were clearly obsolete. The information on the Sith, for instance, was extremely scarce, which frustrated Kreia to no end. How were Jedi to combat and defeat Sith if they barely knew what they were up against?

Just then the door to the chamber opened, beckoning Kreia inwards. She drew in a small breath, and stepped into the Council chamber. The members of the Council were the wisest and most powerful members of the Order, or so the naïve members of the Order believed. Even so, Kreia admitted to herself that they all were fairly powerful. Vrook Lamar, who had fought in the war against Exar Kun, Vandar Tokare, who had lived through two hundred years of training Jedi Initiates, Atris, a fellow Jedi Historian, and a more recent addition, Zhar Lestin, who was popular among the padawans of the Order.

Kreia gave the present Council members a small bow, just for a show of manners, really. "You sent for me, Masters?"

Atris frowned, clearly seeing through Kreia's charade, but Zhar Lestin nodded.

"Yes. Kreia, we believe it is time you took on an apprentice of your own."

Kreia paused. She had not expected this. After all, most of the Order and the Council considered her to be a gray Jedi for her "unorthodox" beliefs. She realized then that there was a young human boy also in the chamber. He looked young, no more than thirteen, maybe fourteen. He was staring at the floor of the Council chamber as if he were trying to memorize its patterns. Kreia felt sympathy for him. The Council always did seem intimidating the first time you met them.

"Masters," she spoke calmly, choosing her words carefully. "I don't understand. What could I teach this boy? After all, I am only a librarian."

"We believe you have much to teach Revan," Vandar replied. "And that you have much you may learn from teaching him."

Kreia nodded. "Yes masters." She smiled at the boy, who nodded back, his dark brown eyes clearly nervous. "Come on Revan. Let's see about getting you quarters."

Revan followed her as she exited the council chambers. He was obviously nervous, but Kreia chose not to speak to him.

"Master," Revan spoke suddenly.

"Yes Padawan?" she asked.

"I'm...Nervous," he cautiously admitted. "I don't know why the Council gave me to you. I'm shocked they even let me continue my training, when no other Jedi Knight would take me on as their apprentice."

Kreia smiled. "Then you have learned your first lesson Revan. There is no shame in admitting your feelings. In fact talking about your feelings is the best way to let go of them. Don't keep your emotions bottled up."

Revan returned her smile and nodded. "Yes Master."

"Now there is someone I would like you to meet," Kreia added as she led him down the hallway. She paused at one of the doors before knocking.

"Yes?"

"Arren, I hope I haven't come at a bad time."

The door opened and Arren poked her head out. "No, not at all Kree. Come in. Who's this?"

"This is Revan. Revan, this is Arren Kae."

"Nice to meet you Master Kae," Revan stated politely, shaking hands with Arren Kae.

Arren laughed. "No need to call me Master! Just Kae will work fine." She glanced at Kreia, waiting to see what exactly her friend wanted.

Kreia finally got to her point. "I was hoping you could teach Revan the theories about certain lightsaber forms."

"But aren't you my Master?" Revan interjected. "Shouldn't you teach me?"

Kreia felt a burst of pride that Revan trusted her to guide him on the path to knighthood. However, she also saw a weed that needed to be pulled before it took root. "Officially, yes. However, there is no shame in learning from others, who will help fill in gaps in your training. Arren for instance, as a Jedi Battlemaster, is more familiar with the forms than I am. You can learn much from her."

Revan nodded and turned his attention to Arren Kae, who was explaining the differences between Makashi and Shii-Cho.

…...

Kreia paced back and forth seething. "Messing around with his friends and consorting with fools! I would have expected him to do better! He needs to take these visits to the enclave on Dantooine as training opportunities, not social visits!"

Arren Kae shrugged from where she sat on the mat. "You did encourage him to seek out other masters for additional training. And Zhar's not a fool, either. He is on the council, after all. From what I've heard, Alek and Revan are accomplishing far more together than they ever could apart. They rescued some farmers from kath hounds the other day."

Kreia ignored her friend's misguided belief in the Council as she struggled to clear her thoughts. Revan had progressed far since she had begun training him. While she had encouraged him to learn techniques from other masters, she had not expected him to go to Zhar during their visits to the Dantooine Enclave. And as for Alek, he was clearly a reckless student who was going to get himself killed one day, and Kreia refused to have her student be dragged down with him. Still, Kreia was more or less happy to be training Revan. He was eager to learn and was constantly asking her questions, from why the Republic ended the great Hyperspace War the way they did, to some advice on certain force techniques. She enjoyed his exuberance, although Master Vrook had been quick to condemn it.

"This 'exuberance' is just a thirst for power. He'll turn out just like Exar Kun, mark my words."

Kreia snorted. The balding Jedi Master was paranoid, seeing threats where there were none, and trying to destroy her student's eagerness. She had ordered Revan to avoid him, an order that her pupil was happy to obey.

"Kree," Arren interrupted her thoughts. "You can't get attached to Revan; he's not going to always be your apprentice. You need to learn to let go."

"He's like a son to me," Kreia confessed. "He's so exuberant that sometimes he makes me feel young again."

Before Arren could reply, the door swung open and Revan burst into the room. "Master Kreia! I learned about Force bonding today, and Zhar says I'm good at it!"

"Perhaps, it would be unfair for him to get your hopes up for nothing."

"I just came in here to see how strong our training bond is." Revan clearly refused to let his hopes be dimmed. "Wow. It is strong. Do you think we'll be able to communicate with each other?"

Arren laughed, but Kreia considered his words. "Perhaps in the heat of battle, you and I may be able to send emotions to each other."

"Not just emotions, like thoughts, words."

"I don't think our bond would be able to do that," Kreia said aloud. Mentally, she reminded herself to research if telepathy was possible the first chance she got.

"Anyways, I've got to go. Alek wanted to explore the caves." Then he dashed out before Kreia could reply.

Arren chuckled. "Always on the move, were we ever like that?"

Kreia sniffed. "Sometimes I'm glad that the Jedi Order forbids us from having children."

"Why?"

"Because children are noisy and they leave dirt everywhere and they rush into things without considering the consequences of their actions."

"Kree, you can say it all you like, but I know you don't really think that. You might complain about Revan, but deep down you like his exuberance and love of knowledge."

Kreia stared. "What do you want to have children, Arren? If you were allowed to?"

Arren shrugged as if the thought had never occurred to her. "I don't know. I mean, I guess it would be nice, but then again you get attached to the child, and you don't want to let it go. Maybe that's why the Jedi Order doesn't permit parenthood."

"Yes, perhaps." Kreia quickly turned the conversation to lighter topics, yet she could not help but wonder. _"Why is it that the Jedi Council is so quick to condemn what feels so right?"_ she wondered.

….

Kreia was calmly meditating reaching into the Force, feeling the currents of blue, green, and violet energies that flowed, when she heard a loud pounding on the door to her rooms. She surfaced from the meditation state, shocked. The loud knocking continued. "All right, I'm coming!" she yelled as she put on her shoes, before walking to open the door.

Arren stood in the threshold, her blond hair slightly bedraggled, and her blue eyes puffy and red from crying. "Kree, their going to exile me and you're the only one who will listen and maybe you can help and-"

"Arren." Kreia gently lead her friend into her room and onto the mat, before turning to close the door behind her. "Slow down and explain. Why is the Council going to exile you?"

"Because…I broke the rule," Arren sniffed. "The one about having no attachments."

Kreia reeled in shock. Sure she knew that there had been Jedi who had secretly married against the Code, and had even birthed and raised children without the Council's knowledge. But Arren? She had always been so dedicated to being a Jedi, more so then even she herself had been. She would never. And yet...Arren had admitted she thought it would be nice to have children, and hadn't she seemed sad when she mentioned having to give a child up?

"Do you remember when I was sent on a mission to help end a dispute on Eshan?"

Kreia nodded, still feeling the shock of her friend's stunning revelation.

"Well, while I was there I met Yusanis. He was the general of the troops. He was kind and he taught me a few of the basic Echani stances and fighting forms. I fell in love. I couldn't help myself, and neither could Yusanis, even though he was married with five other daughters. We were only together for the duration of the mission, but when I returned I found out I was going to have a child."

Kreia's eyes widened in shock. "You mean you have a child?"

"A daughter," replied Arren. "Her name is Brianna. No one else knew except me, Yusanis, and his wife. But then…somehow, the Council figured out and now I'm going to exiled and lose everything I worked for!" Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she sobbed.

Kreia gently put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's ok Arren. It's going to be all right. We just need to get you cleaned up, and I'll come with you to the Council meeting."

"You would do that?" Arren looked shocked. "Even though I never told you about any of this before?"

"I'm your friend. I'm a little annoyed you never thought to mention that you had a daughter, but I can understand why you chose to keep it a secret from me."

"Thank you," Arren said simply.

There wasn't much to do really except give Arren a clean set of Jedi robes, and help wash her face, and comb her hair. Even though Kreia knew any attempts of stopping her friend's sentence would be futile, she could not help but think that perhaps with her friend cleaned up and with her hair brushed, perhaps… At least, it was helping to calm down Arren, who had stopped crying and was now meditating, waiting, for the Council to call for her.

That call came in the form of a young blond haired youngling called Mical. "Master Kae. The Council wants to speak with you."

Both stood, but then the boy nervously added. "And Master Lamar said that Master Kae should come alone."

"Why?" Kreia demanded.

The boy glanced nervously at the Jedi Master. "He said something about preventing 'meddling'".

Kreia glared, but then checked herself. It wasn't this youngling's fault that her friend was exiled, or soon would be. No, that blame lay with the hypocritical council. Why was it that they banned marriage among Jedi, when some of the greatest heroes of the Exar Kun War had either been married, or were the children of Jedi? And how dare Vrook Lamar not even allow her to accompany her friend to at least give poor Arren moral support! But there was nothing to be done. The Council's word was final.

"I'm so sorry Arren."

Arren smiled. "It's ok. I know you've done all that you can do, and I don't expect more."

Kreia sighed. That was just like Arren to put on a brave face for her friend's sake. "I just wish I could do something, but I can't go against the Council."

"There is something," Arren leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Promise me… if anything happens to me, that you'll look after Brianna. Make sure she finds a decent job that she can make a living off of."

"I don't know-"

"Just promise me you'll do that."Arren looked extremely desperate.

"All right, I promise I will look after Brianna."

…...

"Where is that data pad?" Kreia muttered to herself, she turned through all her things. She was certain the data pad on the ancient Sith was right by her bed. Perhaps she had left it in the archives. No, she clearly remembered, bringing it into her rooms and putting it, somewhere.

"Somewhere" did not help her now as she shook her bedding. She might have to leave it behind, even though she knew the Jedi Council would order the information's destruction. Just as they had exiled Meetra Surik for following Revan and Malak during the Mandolorian Wars. Just as they planned to exile her for her "misguided teachings" that were the scapegoat reason to why Revan and Malak fell to the dark side. Kreia snorted. The Council was a bunch of fools if they thought that casting blame would solve any of their problems. As for Revan, Kreia wondered what he could have seen that made him turn from the light side and take up the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith. She knew Revan; he would not have made such a decision unless he had no choice.

But now was not the time to think of such things. Ever since Revan and Malak had returned from Unknown Space to war against the Republic, Kreia knew her days at the Jedi Enclave were numbered. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the Council gave in to Atris's and Vrook's demands and exile her. But, she did not plan to wait for them to summon her, and strip her of her lightsaber and force her to become a mere civilian. No, Kreia planned to leave on her own terms, to seek out the reason for her former padawan's fall. And after that, well she wasn't quite sure. But she refused to be the Council's scapegoat.

There it was. She pulled out the ancient gray datapad. It did not look like much, but Kreia knew all too well how vital this information on the ancient Sith would be to her search. She slid the datapad into her bag, picking up her lightsaber in one hand, and holding the bag in her other. She pulled up the hood of her cloak, and began to walk. No one else paid her any attention. To them, she was just another Jedi Master. This was going better then she had expected it would. Just then, a figure darted out and blocked her path out. It was Vrook Lamar.

"The Council has requested your presence Kreia. It's about a certain padawan of yours."

Kreia laughed. "Do honestly think I would listen to you Vrook? You are more foolish then I thought."

"And you have been the cause of a war the likes of which has not been seen since the time of Exar Kun. You and your teachings, encouraging that monster?" he raved.

Kreia snapped. She dropped her bag and lunged, grabbing Vrook by the throat. "You're one to talk Vrook Lamar! I saw how you tried to hold Revan back over the years. And don't think I haven't noticed how you kept the most talented padawans of the Order downtrodden, unable to discover their true potential! But I have had enough of you and the Order's misguided foolish teachings! I leave the Order!"

She then released him, and simultaneously pulled both her lightsaber and bag to her with the Force. She ran and grabbed the nearest ship, not caring that she was stealing. She did not smile until she had left Dantooine far behind her.

….

At long last, she felt the green pulsing heap that was Malachor V. Or what was left of it. How empty, a true void in the Force. The fact that the place was all but bereft of the Force unsettled Kreia. _"Get a hold of yourself,"_ she thought.

She had sensed that Malachor V held the answers to the questions she seeked. And Force help her, she would discover the answers, even if it killed her. To her shock her ship began to be pulled in by the gravity field. She struggled to right the swaying ship, but it continued to sink like a stone until it smashed into a deep, but fortunately narrow, canyon between two huge cliffs.

As she stepped off the ship, she sensed dark corrupted creatures. The white beasts had surrounded her ship and leaped towards her, snarling, claws outstretched. Kreia drew her lightsaber, and began to fend them off with rapid slashes. Eventually, all the creatures lay dead at her feet, but Kreia knew she needed to find shelter before more of them showed up. She laughed at that thought, _"as if anyone would build something on a dead wound in the Force planet like Malachor V."_

She was shocked to find a structure that appeared to be built into the side of the canyon. Kreia entered cautiously, as she did not wish to attract the attention of the building's inhabitants. The building had the semblance of an academy of sorts, but curiously the building was bereft of students. She moved deeper, eventually going through a doorway that led onto a platform that led to a central red spot deep within the core that appeared to be for meditation. Instinctively, Kreia sat at the spot and opened herself to the Force.

A crescendo of screams of Jedi and Mandolorians who died on this planet entered her mind. Flashes of images, red skinned beings attacking a group of Jedi, a strange space station that appeared to be of alien design, and a deep voice that called out "we must save the Republic!" And in that moment, Kreia knew that Revan had not fallen to the dark side. No, he had merely changed in order to save the Republic from a threat that she herself was only beginning to understand.

….

As she entered the strange compound next to Meetra Surik, otherwise known to the galaxy at large as the Jedi Exile, Kreia reflected that it seemed like a lifetime since she had first meditated in the core of the Trayus Academy. It had been there that she had been exiled, stripped of the Force, blinded, by her two treacherous apprentices. But in their own way, Nihilus and Sion had shown her the truth. The Force was a manipulative entity, a destructive power that must be destroyed. And the Jedi Exile, appeared to be the answer to Kreia's dilemma. If only the foolish girl would stop getting herself involved in events that would only get her killed. Although, Kreia admitted to herself that helping the Ithorians had been worth its weight in gold, when they gave them a transport to the surface in order to search for the missing Ebon Hawk.

Just then, the door closed behind them. Three pale skinned women clad in formfitting snow outfits approached them. The middle one looked familiar, with a face that Kreia thought she would never see again. _"Arren," _she thought, before reminding herself that Arren was dead. This must be her daughter Brianna.

"Lay down your weapons! And you shall not be harmed!" Brianna stated in a calm and cool tone. Just like Arren would have done.

"Who are you?" Meetra asked.

"I will not say it again. Drop your weapons or we will take them from you."

"Listen to them," Kreia urged Meetra. "I see we will come to no harm." In truth however, Kreia did not want to have to hurt her old friend's daughter.

Fortunately, both the fool smuggler and Meetra dropped their weapons. As the women led her and the smuggler away, Kreia could not help but stare at a face that was so familiar, yet so different.

….

"Those are Atris's records you have stolen," Brianna protested, as she finally had emerged from the cargo hold, where she had been hiding. Kreia had sensed her presence from the start. It was vibrant and bright, so like Arren.

"What the hell are you doing on our ship?" Atton accused. Kreia suppressed a snort. Considering his own dark past, Atton had no right to question Brianna.

"I have come to join you. I can help you against this threat," Brianna replied. Kreia suppressed a smile. She was acting just like Arren would when she had all the answers, or at least thought that she did.

"Sister, you and yours are the threat."

Kreia privately thought that Atton was more right then he realized. Atris's teachings, they were a problem that Kreia planned to find a way to end, before others fell victim to them.

"If it comforts you to believe that then so be it!" Brianna spat. "But the enemies you face are many, and you will need all the help you can get."

Atton snorted. "Well, we don't want your help or any of your sisters."

"It is just me. And I am doing this, because Atris believes you will need help."

"Fine," Meetra finally spoke. "I'll take all the help I can get."

"Indeed," Kreia muttered. "But of course what does one more matter to our journey? I have had enough of this. I will be in my chambers."

"Yeah me too," Atton was quick to speak. "I'll be in my chambers. But since I don't have any, I guess I'll just go to the cockpit like I always do."

As Kreia left she heard him add, "If she's coming with us she gets the cargo hold. Might remind her how fun it is to get locked up."

Kreia sighed softly as she arrived in her chambers and settled into meditation, opening herself to that which she despised. The arrival of Brianna had changed things. The girl was clearly poisoned by Atris's false teachings. Although, that same training had kept the girl from learning the ways of the Force, either light or dark. Perhaps, there was a way to end Atris's teachings through this girl. Either way, Kreia felt that Brianna's arrival had changed things. She felt the ripples off that change through the Force, and for once, she wasn't entirely certain of where it would lead to.

….

Kreia was meditating, attempting to center herself in all the chaos within the Ebon Hawk, when she sensed Meetra's approach, through the purple cord that was their bond. However, training wasn't on Kreia's mind. No there was another issue that needed to be addressed.

"You are spending time with the servant of Atris." She had to be careful not to show any preference or feelings for the girl that the Exile's other followers could detect.

"I'm surprised you know that when you barely leave this room," Meetra countered.

Although Kreia pretended disapproval, inside she was smiling. There were times when Meetra would do or say something that was exactly like Revan. It brought back memories of the years when he trained under her as her apprentice. But now she needed to answer Meetra's question. "I knew her mother. She was a Jedi Knight, a master named Arren Kae. Jedi are forbidden to have children, and when the crime came to light almost a decade later, Kae was exiled. She joined the Mandolorian Wars after the shame of her birth was revealed.

"She served under Revan?" Meetra looked confused, as she had probably not met Arren.

"Revan welcomed her," Kreia replied. "And she was… said to be… a skilled warrior. Beautiful. And strong in the Force." Of course Revan had welcomed Arren. She had been a mentor of his when he was a padawan. What surprised Kreia was that she was able to convince Yusanis to join her in the war when he had taken an oath to foreswear battle.

But now, Kreia found herself torn. On one hand, she had her promise to Arren to look after Brianna. On the other hand, Kreia knew that Atris's teachings could not be allowed to continue, and she sensed that Brianna was the key to destroying them. But perhaps there was a way to do both. "The Force flows strongly in those born from Force sensitives. I doubt that Arren would be any different. If the servant of Atris is of her blood, then the potential lies within her."

"However," she added. "If you train her, if you teach her the ways of the Jedi, you will be asking her to break her oath to Atris. It would be best not to train her, and let the bloodline die with Telos."

"You said teach her the ways of the Jedi," Meetra pointed out. "A rather curious choice of words."

Kreia smiled. So she had caught on. "Ah, that was an interesting choice of words. She has sworn not follow the path of a Jedi by her oath. But even that oath is limited. One does not need to be Jedi to learn the ways of the Force. I suspect it cares little for our codes and philosophies."

"But there are only Jedi and Sith," Meetra protested. "What you are proposing is a greater evil."

Kreia sighed. There were also times when Meetra showed narrow-mindedness that Kreia knew stemmed from one particular Jedi Master. There would be time to avenge herself on Vrook Lamar later. For now she had to help Meetra unlearn this particular philosophy. "Once there were only Jedi," she pointed out. "I wonder what evil was in those days. And to think, once there were no Jedi at all. Perhaps the Force defies such rigid classification of its followers. But we were speaking of the servant of Atris. I can only caution you. She is not as controlled, as even tempered as you are."

"But doesn't she deserve to know her heritage?" she asked.

"Should she? By whose judgment should such truths be revealed? I do not have such arrogant presumptions. The Jedi separate children from their parents as they did to you. It is because family exerts a powerful influence on one's development. I am merely saying that revealing such things can have profound consequences, nothing more."

"Then how will I train her?" Meetra asked.

"First you must train yourself," Kreia replied. "The time will reveal itself. Yet if you persist as you have, building her trust, then you will be training her, whether you know it or not, until the choice is hers-not yours."

"I understand." Meetra nodded before leaving.

Kreia chuckled softly. The young one still did not fully understand. And when she finally felt that Force awaken within Brianna she knew it was time to sow the seeds of Atris's destruction. _"Betrayal,"_ she called softly to Atris within the Force. Then, she smiled. She had stayed true to her promise to Arren, and was able to begin to tear down Atris's teachings. Everything was going as planned.

…...

"Be careful!" Brianna yelled, when Mical crashed into her and dropped one of the Jedi holocrons. "These holocrons contain vital information that can't be replaced."

Mical shrugged. "Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have tried to carry so many at once."

Brianna smiled. She never could bring herself to stay angry at Mical. Though he was twenty-five standard years old, the same age as her, he acted like a naïve boy. He genuinely cared about other beings, and was always willing to lend a hand. "Here let me help you with those."

Mical smiled as she knelt and picked up two of the holocrons. "Thanks. You know you remind of your mother."

She stopped and stared incredulously. "You knew my mother, Arren Kae?"

Mical did not answer, and instead stooped over and picked up two more of the holocrons. "Where do these go?"

Brianna shook her head. "Stop changing the subject. And I've told you five times already. We're taking the holocrons to Coruscant."

"And you'll probably have to tell me five hundred more times," Mical chuckled, as they carried the holocrons to the shuttle back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

"Mical," Brianna pleaded. "I need to know more about my mother. And you're the only one who can tell me more. I can handle whatever you need to tell me."

Mical sighed. "Well. As you already know, I was trained at the Enclave on Dantooine. Master Kae and Kreia both mostly stayed at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Although, they sometimes came to the Enclave, and stayed for a while. She was very informal, and she was always willing to help a padawan who struggling with lightsaber combat. She was a Jedi Guardian like you, but she was also a Weapons Master."

"I don't understand. What does Kreia have to do with my mother?"

"The two of them were inseparable. They were best friends, I suppose." Mical seemed eager to turn the topic away from her mother, but Brianna was determined to learn more.

"You seem… uncomfortable with this topic," she stated.

"Well." Mical looked somewhat terrified now. "It's just that…I was the one the Council sent to get Arren for her trial, before…they cast her out of the Order."

Brianna gave his hand a reassuring squeeze to let him know that she did not hold this against him.

"When I told Kreia that the Council would not allow her to go with Arren to her trial, she glared daggers at me. If looks could kill, I suppose I would have been dead."

Brianna could not understand this. If Kreia had known her mother, why had she not told her about her? Perhaps, the memories were too painful, or perhaps she no longer cared about her past.

"Anyways, that's all I really know about it. You know it kind of makes sense really. Why Kreia stared at you a lot, and why she convinced Meetra to train you." He seemed almost thoughtful.

"Kreia convinced Meetra to train me?" Brianna was shocked.

"Well, she kind of put the idea into Meetra's head. At least, that's what Meetra told me she suspected she did. Anyways, I guess it sort of makes sense now, that she would help her best friend's daughter."

Brianna smiled back. Perhaps it did make sense. She was the daughter Yusanis and Arren Kae. But she was also connected to a person who neither Jedi nor Sith, who had indirectly influenced her to become a Jedi Guardian and a historian. And perhaps, in that way, she was honoring both of those powerful legacies.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Please read and review.


End file.
